Tractor trailers are a ubiquitous vehicle on roadways in the modern era. For transporting large amounts of goods to many different locations, tractor trailers are very efficient to transport such goods across countries and states to many different locations that aircraft, trains, or watercraft cannot go. A single tractor trailer can carry multiple loads for delivery to multiple locations.
The cab of a tractor trailer usually has a side box that is accessible along the side of the cab, typically aft of the door and can be on either side. They are typically used to carry items commonly used in vehicular operation. These side boxes are secured usually with a lid, but once opened, are accessible by an authorized user. Typically, these side boxes are merely empty vessels for anything to be put in there, and during travel can easily spill or be jostled and suffer damage. Jostled items can easily open the lid, thereby causing equipment damage or being unintentionally jettisoned during vehicular travel. This creates a safety hazard.
Also, during travel, items can be pinned against the rear of the side box and be very difficult to retrieve. Therefore, it is a benefit to have a side box incorporating an organizer that fits within the side box. Such an organizer is preferably mounted on bearings to enable easy grasping and removal from the side box. The organizer for a storage box associated with tractor trailer vehicles fulfills this need.